Dr Cullen and Mr Masen: Mi Acompañante Perfecto
by Sereny's Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella, a través de un anuncio y confesiones a voces, decide ir en busca del famoso Doctor Love C.? Un estimado y noble caballero de brillante armadura, personaje incógnito, salvador de grandes damas, consuelo de muchas y acompañante de pocas...
1. Chapter 1

¡BIENVENIDOS!

* * *

**Polla-Ward Contest 2:**

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mía._

**Nombre del Fic:**_"__Dr. Cullen and Mr. Masen:__ Mi Acompañante Perfecto"_

**Nombre del Autora:**_Sereny's Cullen_

**Número de Palabras:**_6.971_

**Advertencias:**_Alto contenido sexual y temática fuerte (Dominación–Sumisión, Fetiches sexuales)_

**Tipo de Edward:**_Domward, Mentalward._

**Nota de autor: **_Este OS participa del Contest "Polla-Ward 2", lo hice por gusto y para divertirme, compartiendo este juego de letras con ustedes y mis un poco locos y desvariados pensamientos.__Espero que les guste. Si son personas a las que les desagrada este tipo de contenido, por favor absténganse._

* * *

**Recomendados:**

_**-Blondie- One Way Or Another/**_

watch?v=gcKsZK0LvBU

_**-**__**Aerosmith- Crazy/**_

watch?v=NMNgbISmF4I

_**-Etta James- I Just wanna make love to you/**_

watch?v=7uukxeeOowc

_**-James Brown- Sex Machine/**_

watch?v=0x8GZx_u9aI

* * *

**Dr. Cullen and Mr. Masen-****Mi Acompañante Perfecto:**

* * *

**—_François de La Rochefoucault:_**

"_Estamos tan acostumbrados a disfrazarnos para los demás, que al final nos disfrazamos para nosotros mismos"._

—_**Nicolás Maquiavelo**__:_

"_Pocos ven lo que somos, pero todos ven lo que aparentamos"._

* * *

_¿Qué pasaría si Bella, a través de un anuncio y confesiones a voces, decide ir en busca del famoso Doctor Love C.? Un estimado y noble caballero de brillante armadura, personaje incógnito, salvador de grandes damas, consuelo de muchas y acompañante de pocas. Galante, seductor, amable, simpático, el hombre perfecto, simplemente encantador, vendido al mejor postor o a la chica más desesperada. _

_¿Qué pasaría si en su lugar, Bella se encontrara con Mister M.? __Ser perverso, criatura oscura, salvaje, vil y orgulloso, puramente instintivo y con muy extraños fetiches sexuales. ¿Y si uno de ellos, Bella lo viviera en carne propia?_

_¿Qué tanto puede pasar, si estás en el momento y en el lugar equivocado? O lo que es peor, ¿con el ser equivocado?_

* * *

**Mi Acompañante Perfecto:**

.

Hace apenas nueve meses me había titulado, pero desde hacía dos años trabajaba en "The Eclipse Firm" como secretaria de presidencia. Había ingresado en la empresa por recomendación de Charlie ante Eleazar Denali; digamos que mi padre era un muy asiduo y querido_ "visitante"_. Claro, él y sus reiterativos casos de casi pérdidas millonarias, conocidas mejormente como sus esposas: modelos veinteañeras de talla chica y cerebro de mosca.

Ahora, con mi título en mano, pase a ser toda una _"Junior"_ y, por supuesto, a ser mejor remunerada. Claro, no es que lo necesitase, pero mi padre siempre dice que uno tiene que aprender a ganarse las cosas en la vida. Así fue como durante dos largos, muy largos años, anduve con una sonrisa en los labios —que más que sonrisa ya era una mueca medio terrorífica—, sirviendo café a todo mundo, arreglando horarios, trastabillando por las calles de L.A. en salidas maratónicas por el lunch para las juntas del consejo… en fin.

A pesar de estos _"pequeños detallitos"_, me encantaba la parte de fugarme durante algunos minutos al despacho de Garrett y fisgonear en sus pendientes. Él es uno de los mejores y más reconocidos en el derecho penal por su sólida formación académica y especialización en los conflictos e implicancias penales de las actividades económicas y empresariales.

Eso era para mí como andar en una dulcería, y debo decir que era una niña muy golosa, en ese sentido.

Garrett estaba al tanto de mi veta curiosa, pero aun así no me decía nada, creo que notaba mi deseo por aprender y superarme, y eso le agradaba tanto que dejaba casos de vital relevancia al alcance de mis manos, de manera muy discreta e indirecta, pero ahí estaban siempre: como una carpeta no archivada, un folio sobre el escritorio, expedientes no guardados. Yo, por mi parte, en ese momento tampoco decía nada, sabía que llegaría el momento en que podría hacer más que solo mirar y tomar notas.

Me deslizaba por Sunset Blvd., en Los Ángeles, California, con mi BMV z4, haciéndolo ronronear cual tierno gatito. ¡Dios! Amaba mi auto, mi precioso bebe: tapicería de piel, techo electrónico, motor de seis cilindros… en fin. El auto de mis sueños. Por el que trabajé incansablemente, incluso haciendo horas extras en el bufete. El radio estaba encendido y pasaba "One Way Or Another" de Blondie.

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna get cha get cha get cha get cha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna get cha get cha get cha get cha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meet cha meet cha meet cha meet cha  
One day, maybe next week__  
I'm gonna meet cha, I'm gonna meet cha, I'll meet cha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around_

Paré un momento en una señal de alto; la brisa cálida arremolinaba mi cabello y la música rezumbaba en mi cuerpo. Inconscientemente, comencé a mover mis dedos sobre el volante, perecía la única manera en que mi cuerpo lograba canalizar de cierta forma el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo.

Llevando mis manos a la consola, aumenté el volumen y comencé a canturrear al ritmo de la música; solté mis hombros, levanté los brazos y moví la cabeza de un lado al otro.

Pocas veces me permitía soltarme un momento. Siempre de traje y etiqueta, andando a pasos cronometrados, mi vida era en cierta forma una cruel monotonía. Pero no importaba, o por lo menos no hasta ahora, que necesitaba un cambio de 180º e iba a mi cita con el destino.

_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya__  
__I'm gonna get cha, get cha get cha, get cha__  
__One way or another, I'm gonna win ya__  
__I'll get cha, I'll get cha__  
__One way or another I'm gonna see ya__  
__I'm gonna meet cha, meet cha,__  
__Meet cha, meet cha__  
__One day maybe next week__  
__I'm gonna meet cha, i'll meet cha_

_And if the lights are all out__  
__I'll follow your bus downtown__  
__See who's hangin' round_

Seguí contoneándome en mi asiento, y en uno de mis pequeños giros, volteé mi rostro hacia la derecha y me percaté de que tenía un muy risueño espectador. ¡De verdad!, yo era su broma privada, casi podía verle las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Era increíble, el tipo se estaba casi meando de la risa. En otro momento, me hubiera importado, es más, sufriría una casi crisis existencial y no hubiera salido de casa por una semana, alimentándome a base de toneladas de helado y galletas con chispitas de chocolate. Pero ya no. Joder, ahora tenía que lidiar con otras cosas, más trascendentes y de vital importancia. He de reconocer que, el fisgón no estaba de mal ver, podría decirse que hasta estaba buenorro. Eso sí, con una cara de idiota que no podía con ella. Pero bueno, si él quería un show, yo me encargaría de darle uno que no olvidara en su vida.

Juntando toda la dignidad posible, seguí con mi balanceo, buscando en la guantera mi pintalabios especial, ese que hoy me acompañaría en mi locura, ese que siempre estaba cada que quería ser una _"_Rebel Girl_"._

Fijé mi vista en el espejo retrovisor, mientras un gloss rojo sangre se deslizaba por mis labios. Una vez finalizado, me tiré un beso a mí misma: era hora de la acción.

Con una mirada coqueta y sonrisa mordaz, encaré al mirón. Sobra decir que estaba en pose "Mujer fatal–Mode On", y él, ni tonto ni perezoso, me devolvió un guiño socarrón; este seguro pensaba que ya la había hecho. ¡Ja! Sí, claro, como no, en tus sueños, chico.

Miré la señal, y casi estaba en verde; en deje de audacia, batiendo mis pestañas y haciendo el típico pucherito de niña buena, le dije:

—Si me alcanzas, te doy mi número —mientras mi mano imitaba un teléfono y luego señalaba el semáforo. Negó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces, para luego asentir. Una tintineante risa escapó de mí, antes de siquiera poder controlarla.

Me acomodé en mi asiento, ajusté mis Ray-Ban Clubmasters, mi pie haciendo presión en el acelerador, _run,run,run_, mi mano sujeta en la caja de cambios, y mi espíritu dispuesto a dar batalla.

« ¡Oh, sí!, no tienes idea de con quién te metiste, cielito».

La luz verde se encendió, y aceleré con todo, el fisgón estaba en shock, no sabía que lo había pasado.

— ¡Eso!, come polvo, bastardo.

Pero luego se adentró en la carrera.

—Rayos, ahí viene. ¡Maldición!.

Comencé a acelerar al ver que me daba alcance.

—Vamos, vamos, bebé, no abandones a mami. Si te portas bien, juro que te lleno el tanque.

Parecía que la suerte hoy no estaba de mi lado, rogaba que solo se aplicara a las carreras y no a todo lo que tenía planificado durante el día.

Habíamos pasado varias señales, gracias al cielo, todas estaban en verde, faltaba poco para dar de lleno con el cruce donde me tenía que desviar. Volví a acelerar, cuando vi que a escasos metros un camión remolque se me atravesaba, ya no había tiempo ni espacio para retroceder, solo quedaba jugármela con una de mis alocadas peripecias de manejo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Fui de frente, para virar a último momento a mi derecha, casi raspando el parachoques.

— ¡Yeah baby! Ese es el estilo, Swan.

Las bocinas resonaban en el aire, al parecer mi pequeña travesura desató tremendo caos automovilístico.

Fui disminuyendo mi velocidad, para percatarme de que mi competidor no tuvo tanta suerte, acabó dando de lleno con un poste de luz por desviar al camión.

— ¡Ups! Eso te enseñará que hay chicas con talentos ocultos.

El hombre se encontraba bien, pero eso sí, me maldecía a mí, al mundo y hasta a la madre que lo parió. Al parecer le tenía estima a su juguetito.

Cuando se dio cuenta que lo observaba, ira ciega se reflejó en su rostro, tanto que, comenzó a dar grandes zancadas para llegar a donde me encontraba.

— ¡Nah!, eso sí que no, chico.

«Y como dice el dicho: "Soldado que huye, sirve para otra guerra", así que ahí nos vemos».

—Bye, Mirón, que te sea leve —grité, acelerando con todo, mostrando el dedo del medio como saludo final.

_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya_

.

.

.

—_**Flashback, dos **__**semanas**__** antes—**_

7:45 am.

.

— ¡Dios! Creo que moriré, recuérdame nunca más decirte que me formes un plan de entrenamiento —decía, mientras atravesaba la entrada del penthouse donde vivía junto a Tanya, mi mejor amiga, luego de una casi interminable caminata de tres kilómetros—. Joder, no siento las piernas.

Cuando ingresé en la UCLA, el primer día conocí a Tanya, y desde ahí nos hicimos inseparables. Al titulamos, yo me entregué por completo al bufete y Tan ingresó en una muy reconocida editorial de moda. Quién lo hubiera dicho, Tanya Denali, la chica _"Estoy lista en cinco minutos" _—cosa que hacía de manera literal—, pasó de ser Miss _"Me pongo lo que encuentro"_,a ser una bomba sensual, con estilo.

Ahora siempre lucia ropas de diseñador, tacones de infarto, bolsos por los que toda mujer muere y accesorios de última. Claro, aún conservaba ese humor negro sarcástico, el carácter explosivo y el vocabulario de camionera, que más de una vez traumatizó a alguna _señora_.

— Uff, por favor, que exagerada eres, parece que en lugar de veinticinco tuvieras setenta. Ya estás decrépita. Creo que hasta Mademoiselle Malfoy tiene mejor resistencia que tú.

Angelina Malfoy, una adorable viejecita —que de adorable tenía lo que yo de zorra—, la mujer, con sus ochenta y seis años, era cinturón verde en Karate y fiel practicante de Kick boxing. Puedo jurar que más de una vez le dio un buen susto a algún ladronzuelo.

—Mmm, sí, claro. Eso lo dices porque eres tan hiperactiva como ella —murmuré, mientras me arrastraba patéticamente hasta el sillón de la sala.

—Prepararé unos suplementos con frutas para que agarres energía, mientras, revisa la correspondencia y la contestadora.

—El mío lo quiero de fresa, por favor. Veamos, gas, tarjeta, luz —mientras ojeaba las cuentas, puse a reproducir los mensajes.

— _¡Hola, mis niñas! Bellita, cariño, ¿andas por ahí, dulzura? Tengo algo que contarte… ¡Oh, rayos! Parece que no estás en casa, no importa, es tan superdruper que no puedo esperar a decírtelo…_

— ¿Quién era? —preguntaba mi amiga, llegando con los batidos.

—Renée, y la verdad no sé qué se trae entre manos, parece sobreexcitada

— ¿Es que todavía te sorprende? Pero si ella siempre fue así

— Mmm —decía, pasando el primer sorbo.

—… _¡Awww! Cuando oigas esto, agárrate de algo, que no quiero que tengas un encuentro cercano con el piso, como tú bien tienes por costumbre _—Tanya soltó una carcajada ante el último comentario—. _¿Preparada? Ok, ahí te va… ¡ME VOY A CASAR!_

Debió de ser la impresión por el hecho, o el susto del grito, cualquiera que fuera el motivo, mi batido no permaneció en el lugar apropiado —mi boca—, sino que impactó de lleno en el rostro de Tanya, quien inmediatamente puso cara de asco y me dio una mirada asesina.

— ¡¿Qué jodida mierda es esta!? —decía, mientras de fondo aún escuchaba la voz de mi madre comentando de banquetes, damas de honor, vestidos, y no sé que más. Parecía cotorra exponiendo sus preferencias sobre telas, colores y sabores.

—Pues, según parece y asimilé, se va a casar — comentó Tan, mientras limpiaba su rostro con una servilleta.

—Sí, pero con un hombre veinte años menor que ella, es… es, una desfachatez ¡Cielos! ¿Te imaginas lo que dirán sus amistades? O lo que es peor, ¿lo que dirá mi padre?

Sí, Renée se unía a Phil Dwyer, jugador de béisbol profesional en la liga menor, pareja fija desde hacía 4 meses, y de solo unos treinta años de edad; cabía decir que podía pasar por mi hermano.

—He de señalar que, tiene los ovarios bien puestos, es una gran mujer, una que no se deja amedrentar por nada.

—Espero que eso le sirva cuando las arpías de sus amigas la despellejen viva por esto.

—Tú estarás ahí para apoyarla y…

— ¿Yo? ¡Ja! Yo seré una simple oveja ante una jauría de lobas de afiladas lenguas.

—No creo que sea para tanto, es cierto que cuando son mayores se vuelven algo comunicativas, pero no hay por qué temerles.

— ¡Me comerán como pan! Mi madre y yo seremos el chisme del mes, ¡qué digo del mes, del año! Ella, por aparentar ser una mujer de bajas pasiones, y yo, porque mi madre, a sus cincuenta años, consigue los mejores partidos y va directo al matrimonio, cosa que su hija de veinticinco no logra ni de casualidad.

— Pues, poniéndolo así, sí, estás bien jodida —dijo Tanya, tan delicada como siempre (nótese el sarcasmo).

—Maldición —musité, en un suspiro.

.

—_**Fin del Flashback—**_

.

.

.

— ¿Estás de joda?, me dije a mí misma, al ver mi paradero—. Esto parece la típica trama de terror donde atacan a la tonta inocente en solitario —murmuré, contemplando lo desierto del área de almacenamiento náutico cercana al muelle.

Apagando el motor, bajé del coche y comencé a buscar el número de depósito que tenía como dirección

—Veamos, 31d, 27h… Aquí, 22b. Mmm, _el loco_, justamente estoy totalmente loca por hacer esto —dije, mientras trataba de mirar por unos pequeños orificios de la persiana de hierro que tenía por acceso. «Maldita sea, no se ve nada».

_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy…_

—Mierda —el conocido timbre de llamada de Tan comenzó a sonar, dándome un susto de Padre y Señor nuestro.

—Hey, ¿ya lo viste? ¿Qué tal está? ¿Tiene pinta de follable así como dicen las malas lenguas? —creo que nunca había oído hablar tan de corrido a alguien con solo una bocanada de aire.

—No, todavía no, acabo de llegar, y justo…

— ¡¿Pero qué carajos estabas haciendo!? ¿Fuiste a un spa a que te empolvaran el culo primero o qué?

—No, Tanya, claro que no, digamos que tuve un pequeño contratiempo que me impidió llegar antes, eso es todo.

—Pff, tú y tus contratiempos, ya me supongo de cuales, no me quiero imaginar la cara del pobre desgraciado al que engatusaste esta vez para que te siguiera el juego —sí, definitivamente mi amiga me conocía muy bien.

—No fue nada, solo un pequeñísimo abollón

—Creo, sinceramente, que deberías hacer un arreglo con las mecánicas, con todo el trabajo que consiguen con tus locuras, mínimo que te den comisión por ello —soltó entre risas.

Mi dialogo se vio brevemente interrumpido cuando escuché unos minúsculos movimientos dentro del galpón, trayéndome de nuevo al motivo por el que me encontraba aquí.

— ¿Estás segura de que esto servirá? No creo que esta sea la dirección correcta Tanya… —murmuré, totalmente abatida, preparándome para lo que me podría encontrar, o lo que no.

—Claro que sí, se lo escuché a una de las niñas de _"Montage"_ —el exclusivo spa al que íbamos con frecuencia para liberar tensiones—, y debo decir que tienes que estar más que agradecida. Por ese maldito teléfono tuve que estar cuarenta y cinco minutos metida en el cesto de ropa sucia, junto a las prendas de Jessica Stanley. ¡¿Te imaginas!? YO al lado de las bragas de la facilota esa. ¡Jesús! Mínimo me quedó el trauma de por vida.

Aún me río ante el recuerdo de la cara de mi amiga al volver de "_La Misión", _como le llamaba.

.

.

_._

—_**Flashback una semana antes— **_

Estaba en mi habitación, viendo a Sheldon Cooper y su subestimación a los ingenieros "Oompa Loompa de la ciencia", cuando escuché el fuerte impacto de la puerta principal, di un salto de la cama y me encaminé al salón principal.

— ¿Qué rayos?... —no pude terminar la frase, en cuanto la vi, solté tremenda carcajada que resonó en todo el lugar—. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué te pasó? — decía entre risas y bocanadas de aire, mientras me sostenía el estómago al serme imposible controlar los espasmos de mi cuerpo.

—Ja, ja, ja. Sí, sí, adelante, búrlate, sigue riendo de una amiga en desgracia —refunfuñó Tan, con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, pero es que, es que pareces pollo mojado —y de nuevo me fue imposible contenerme, creo que me iba a mear de la risa si seguía así.

—Si vengo así es por ti, tremenda desagradecida esta, ya quisiera ver a otra en mi lugar —decía, mientras caminaba hacia uno de los bombo stool del mini bar, pero con cada paso, se escuchaba el ¡SPLASH! del agua que caía de su ropa para impactar en el piso. Juro, por lo más sagrado, que intentaba guardar silencio, tanto, que pequeñas lágrimas —debido al esfuerzo— rodaban por mi mejilla.

Mi "_Amiga en desgracia"_, me regaló una de sus tan dulces miradas, ya saben, de esas que dicen más que mil palabras, y esta llevaba implícito el «_Si__ las miradas mataran…_». Está claro que ella sería la asesina en serie más despiadada de la historia, Medusa, a su lado, sería una hermanita de la caridad.

—Ok, ok, ya me calmo. A ver, cuenta, ¿por qué vienes así?

—Para tu jodida conveniencia, burra, no, si así le pagan a una la generosidad —dijo, mientras sacudía sus ropas, repletas de ¿pompas de jabón? —. Pues, resulta que fui al spa y me colé en sesión de Stanley, joder, esa mujer tiene más pelos que ALF —decía, con una sonrisa malvada. Uff, pobre, Jessica, ya me imagino las que padecerá de aquí en más—. Mientras depilaban a la peludita, yo fisgoneé en su bolso, y ahí en su iPad, tenía al famosísimo _Doctor Love C._ ¿Te crees que la muy guarra lo agendó como _"_Sex God_"_? Dios, ya no hay respeto en estos días, en fin. Anoté el mentado numerito, y justo cuando me disponía a hacer mi salida triunfal, a la tipeja se le ocurre que mientras la afeitaban quería un _"_Sex on the beach_"_, así que antes de que Clotilde saliera detrás del biombo, tuve que esconderme, y no encontré otro sitio más que una cesta de toallas sucias. Claro, no conté con que luego la esteticista tirara ahí las bragas usadas de Stanley, y que más tarde llegara la mucama para _"hacer el aseo"_, teniendo como resultado, un recorrido completo por el _Montage_, en el carro para la lavandería, envuelta en cientos de hediondas y pegajosas toallas. Y para rematar, ser lanzada por un sistema de conductos, para acabar dentro de una lavadora industrial. Ahora, con todo esto que sufrí por ti, sigue riendo, desgraciada.

La miré con ojos saltones, pero de la impresión. ¡Jesús! Más que "_La Misión"_, lo suyo fue "La odisea", pero como vi que venía de pocas pulgas, no dije ni A, simplemente hice el gesto de que sellaba mis labios y tiraba la llave.

—De acuerdo, aquí está el número —decía, mientras sacaba un pequeño y humedecido rollito de papel de su brassier—. Llámalo ahora a ver qué dice.

Como si se tratase de material nuclear, lo tomé con mis dedos como pinzas y desenrollé con extrema lentitud; una que al parecer sacó de quicio a Tan, ya que me lo arrebató de las manos. Fue por mi móvil y marcó, solo reaccioné cuando el último timbrazo dio lugar a la voz más arrolladoramente sexy que hubiera escuchado nunca.

— ¿Hola?…

.

— _**Fin del Flashback—**_

.

.

.

—Aparte, en _Los Angeles Times_, hasta la chica _Gossip_ comenta de él, eso sí, sigue siendo el personaje incógnito presente en las mejores recepciones, ese que todas mueren por conocer. Debe ser muy bueno y discreto, justo lo que estamos necesitando.

—Y te faltó lo de nada económico.

—Pff, son monedas para ti, cualquier cosa, llamas a papi Charlie y se terminó el problema.

—Sí, ¿para luego tener que soportar a Leah durante hora y media para saber si mis chacras están lo suficientemente limpios? —Leah era la nueva adquisición de mi padre—. ¡Nah! Creo que ni con doble dosis de Alprazolam lo resistiría.

— ¡Vamos, mujer! Que no querrás que las viejas lagartonas esas se rían de ti, ¿o sí?

—Claro, como tú no tienes que andar en estas, ¿sabes qué? Mejor dejémoslo ahí, ya luego te cuento como me fue.

—Vamos, nena, mira que si apareces con el señor encantador, ya lo tienes hecho.

—Ok, pero por las dudas, ve preparando unos tragos, quizás si me mantengo lo suficientemente contentilla, no sienta las críticas de la _"Elite"._

— ¡Ash! ¡Suerte! —dijo, colgando.

«_Dios, ¿cómo dejé que esta loca me metiera en esto?_ »

Atravesando la persiana de entrada, fui desplazándome por el lugar.

—Hola, ¿hay alguien? ¿Doctor C.? —continué con paso vacilante. El silencio ahondó, no sé cómo, pero sabía que él estaba aquí; mis sentidos estaban alertas a cualquier cambio a mí alrededor. Mis nervios se crisparon cuando me sentí observada, lentamente, pero con paso seguro, volteé, para encontrarme con una enigmática sombra a mis espaldas.

—Bienvenida, Señorita Swan — ¡mierda! Si antes pensaba que su voz era sexy, ahora en vivo y en directo puedo asegurar que ya sentía la humedad en mis bragas. No sé si sea de excitación o de temor, lo único seguro, es que esa voz cavernaria y rasposa fue como una descarga de heroína en mi sistema.

—Doctor C…. Ah, hola —mi voz salió extrañamente ronca—. Este… sí, Isabella Swan, un gusto —murmuré atropelladamente, buscando disminuir la distancia entre nosotros.

— ¡ALTO! —di un pequeño saltito del susto, quedándome como estatua en el lugar—. Antes de conocernos, quisiera explicarle unas cosas, Señorita Swan. Detalles que, por lo visto, usted ignora… De aquí en más, necesitaré confianza ciega y total obediencia de su persona. Si acepta mis métodos y requisitos, podremos seguir, caso contrario, le desearé unas buenas tardes y la invitaré a retirarse.

— ¿Qué? Pero, pero… —eso conllevaba muchas cosas.

—Confianza ciega y total obediencia.

Aparentemente esto saldría mucho más caro de lo que me había imaginado. Y como si mis pensamientos fueran muy trasparentes, me dijo:

—El dinero es lo de menos ahora, yo voy por algo mucho más prometedor —aún no podía ver su rostro, que permanecía entre sombras, pero intuía que estaba sonriendo.

«Ok, Bella, ¿o aceptas y te atienes al riesgo, o quedas como patética solterona ante todo mundo?», me dije a mi misma. ¿Creer ciegamente en un extraño y seguir en esta locura, o dar marcha atrás, ir al súper, comprar toneladas de Vodka y emborracharme a morir?

Mmm, ninguna de las dos opciones eran muy prometedoras, pero como dice Tan, tengo que ser mujer y sacar la casta, no voy a pasarme toda la vida evadiendo los problemas.

—De acuerdo, Doctor C., seguiré adelante, acepto lo que me ofrece.

—Está bien, le aseguro que la pasará muy bien — dijo, saliendo de la oscuridad—. Será todo un _placer_ tratar con usted, Señorita Swan.

¡Oh, jodida mierda! El tipo no solo tenía una voz que chorreaba sexo, sino que también resultó ser un bizcocho, de espalda ancha, fuertes brazos, poderosas piernas, cabello cobrizo, nariz perfilada, cejas pobladas, boca apetecible, ¡grandes manos! Su estatura se acercaría al metro noventa, quizás más, y unos ojos que, ¡Madre del cielo!, o sea, era un espécimen altamente follable. Así sí, haría todo lo que me pidiera y hasta más.

—Tengo una duda, dígame, ¿cómo dio conmigo? Quiero decir, con mi número.

—Pues, como todo mundo en L.A., por comentarios de _Gossip_ y alguno que otro rumor de los altos círculos —la verdad, no comenté lo de Tanya, el spa y la lavadora, por miedo a que me tachara de loca y chismosa. Pero al parecer mi explicación no le agradó del todo, ya que frunció las cejas y me dio una mirada intensa, como si quisiera ver a través de mí.

—Pasemos de esa pregunta y hagamos como que le creo —me sentí avergonzada ante su sospecha—. Algo que corregirá de aquí en adelante, es su manera de nombrarme —si quiere que lo llame "_Cuerazo_" no tendré ningún problema—. Puede llamarme "_M_", Mister_ M._ —dijo, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

— ¿Mister _M._? ¿Mister, como Mister 007? —al parecer, había hablado en voz alta, ya que una pasmosa carcajada resonó—. Lo siento, yo… disculpe —maldición, ahora aparte de desesperada me creerá idiota.

—Me gustó su análisis, aunque aportaré que, _M_, es debido a mi apellido, Masen — ¿qué? ¿Masen? ¿No era Cullen? Y al parecer, mi incertidumbre se vio reflejada—. Usted está aquí por Mister _M._, Señorita Swan, y es un Masen lo que obtendrá. Pero como veo que también requiere los servicios del _Doctor Love_ —dijo con burla—, llegaremos a un acuerdo más tarde, pero solo si ahora se presta a obedecer.

¡Puta mierda! No, si ya me imaginaba yo que algún defecto tenía que tener. Pues claro, lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de loco, este tiene complejo de personalidad. ¡Joder! ¿Dónde me vine a meter?

—Sígame por aquí —decía, mientras me guiaba detrás de un exuberante cortinado de terciopelo rojo—. Dígame, Bella, ¿sabe usted lo que es la mecanofilia? —de un tirón, el grueso cortinado dio lugar a una amplia habitación; en el centro, una enorme cama con dosel, a un lado, un diván de cuero, del otro, ¿una cruz de San Andrés? En una pared cercana, un espejo colosal y en las otras, estantes repletos de vibradores, dildos, consoladores —o como se les ocurra llamarlos—, sin contar unas extrañas maquinas.

Si antes lo creía chiflado, ahora estaba segura que algún centro psiquiátrico lo estaría buscando. Ya decía mi madre: "A bobos y a locos no los tengas en poco".

—No respondió mi pregunta — ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?—. ¿Qué si sabes lo que es la mecanofilia?

— ¿Qué no es la locura esa de Smith, que dice haber follado con más de mil autos y uno que otro helicóptero? —al parecer, no lo tomó tan mal, porque una risotada salió de su pecho.

—En realidad, según el teórico Marshal Mcluhan, la ropa es una extensión de nuestra piel; los autos o maquinas son una extensión de nuestros pies, pero en algunos casos, son extensiones de nuestros penes. Debo decir que, en el caso de Smith, son una extensión de una vagina divina. Por mi parte, yo no tengo una curvilínea novia Volkswagen Beetle llamada "Vainilla" a la que amar locamente, pero sí tengo unos juguetitos muy bonitos —su pecho contra mi espalda, sus manos en mis hombros, alargados dedos tocando mi clavícula, erizando mi piel.

De la sorpresa y el nerviosismo, dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente:

—Pues creo que de ahora en más, cada que salga, no perderé de vista mi coche, no vaya a ser que me lo cruce y se decida a seducir furtivamente a mi auto, dándole un _"Sexy Time" _—las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron ante mi pequeña broma.

—Esto no es locura, Bella, simplemente apreciamos otras cosas. Puedo reconocer que tengo gustos _particulares_, pero tampoco voy al extremo, yo si necesito la presencia de una mujer durante el acto sexual. Como te dije, considero a estas maquinas una extensión de mi pene, esto solo aumenta mi excitación. Me encanta follar a una mujer con grandes consoladores, atadas a mis maquinas sexuales, y verlas retorcerse y eyacular fuerte y duro. Causarles orgasmos que las dejen catatónicas, tan solo con pollas robóticas, coger así de sucio es todo lo que deseo, y ver a una niña pervertida como tú pedir más y más —su cálido aliento golpeando mi nuca, y su fuerte pecho contra mi espalda me hicieron perder el control.

—Dime, ¿tienes una pistola en el bolsillo, o es que te alegras de tenerme cerca? —solté a bocajarro.

Y ahí estaba, una sonrisa pícara y canalla plantada en su rostro.

—Es solo lo que tú provocas —afirmo.

Lo miré unos instantes, analizando cada palabra, ya no desde el temor a lo desconocido, sino desde el ardor de lo nuevo, con la adrenalina a flor de piel, y no titubeé.

—Está bien, Masen, soy toda tuya, solo espero que me guste.

—No tienes ni puta idea, nena. Ni puta idea —terminó diciendo sobre mis labios, para darme un beso fiero que aletargó mis sentidos. Su lengua se enroscaba con la mía, para luego salir de mi boca y delinear mis labios; yo, como simple muñeca, me dejé hacer.

Las prendas rápidamente adornaron el piso de la habitación; mi blusa y falda de Valentino hacían un pequeño montículo en mis pies, junto con mi brassier, mis Manolo Blahnik se hallaban con destino desconocido, lo único que salvaguardaba un poco mi pudor eran unas pequeñas braguitas de encaje rosa.

—Eres preciosa, y juro que te haré ver las estrellas —decía, entre besos mojados—, y mandarle saludos a Dios —ahora fue mi turno de reír. Hay que reconocer que el chico tiene el ego por los cielos, a ver si como habla, canta el pajarito.

—Estás muy vestido todavía —nunca lo había hecho, pero si él quería una _dirty girl_, me iba a asegurar de dársela—. No querrás que solo las maquinas la mojen, ¿cierto? —lujuria pura me fue revelada a través de sus ojos, ahí me percaté de que Mister _M._, ese ser perverso, criatura oscura y salvaje, pugnaba por salir.

Desgarró su camisa, se la sacó aún con los puños abrochados —al parecer, desabotonarla era muy trabajoso—, jaló su cinturón, mandó a volar sus zapatos y calcetines, desabrochó su pantalón y bajó su bregueta; y ahí frente a mí, el modelo de hombre perfecto, enfundado en unos muy ajustados y transparentes bóxers blancos. Su polla se veía a través de la fina tela, venas resaltaban su grosor, y yo estaba que se me caía la baba.

« ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de largarme de aquí? Gracias al cielo, no lo hice. Él con tanta carne y yo en ayunas. Nah, me hubiera perdido el festín de mi vida», terminé mi verborragia mental con un suspiro.

—Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones, pero creo que podemos mejorarlo —se acercó a mí, llevado sus manos a mi cintura, tocando mi espalda, trazando imágenes inconexas sobre mi columna, contorneó mis senos, mis pezones estaban erectos como piedrecillas, anhelando su toque. Se inclinó sobre mí, lamiendo y mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja, tenía cada fibra de mi cuerpo en tensión por su lánguido ataque...

_I just wanna make love to you_, comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza como mantra.

_I don't want you to be no slave;_

_I don't want you to work all day;_

_But I want you to be true,_

_And I just wanna make love to you._

…_Love to you…_

…_Love to you…Ooohhh…_

…_Love to you…__  
_

Me llevó en brazos hasta la cama, para dejarme sobre el mullido colchón; se fue sobre mí como bestia al acecho, tocando, marcando, mordiendo. Jadeos perfilaban en mi boca, tenía las manos como garras sobre las sabanas de seda, las tomaba como estribo ante el vendaval que me acosaba, el calor y el disfrute me hacían mover compulsivamente, pero él jugaba conmigo: daba y quitaba, dejándome impaciente, deseosa, ávida por experimentar ese tipo de placer que prometía darme.

El hundimiento de un lado de la cama me alertó de sus movimientos, pero mis parpados no querían dar lugar a la luz; vivía una fantasía, y por nada del mundo quería salir de ella. Quería sentir, experimentar, profesar el terror, placer, novedad, delirio, necesidad pura e incivil.

Aquí y ahora, yo era objeto de deseo. Uno que, sin lugar a dudas, y costase lo que costase, pensaba cumplir.

_I want to do is wash your clothes;_

_Idon't want yo keep you indoors._

_There is nothing for you to do_

_But keep me making love to you._

…_Love to you…_

…_Love to you…Ooohhh…_

…_Love to you…_

El sonido del encendido, unos dedos curiosos probando mi humedad, abriendo mis pliegues, apenas rozando ese dulce botón, y una corriente explosiva en mi centro. Mi sangre hervía, y esto no era más que la punta del iceberg; más lamidas en mi vientre, que entre palabras sucias, soeces y picantes, anunciaban mi calvario. No, si ya lo decía mi madre: "_Es mejor ser examinado que ignorado_".

Un roce continuo, pausado, pequeñas protuberancias, espasmos incontenibles; abrí mis ojos, y vi un muy deforme consolador, claro, eso no importaba ante el goce que presagiaba.

—Es el _Pikilo_, como puedes ver, tiene púas estimulantes, con un diámetro de 5 cm y una longitud de penetración de 25 —acabó con un certero empellón—. Veremos si lento llegas al orgasmo vaginal.

A los veinte minutos estaba pidiendo _piedad_.

«Oh, Dios, gracias por no darme testículos, que si no, de la calentura seguro se me caían».

— ¡Mierda! Masen, más, más… por favor —si no me daba mi jodido orgasmo, me encargaría de que su _amiguito_ sufriera las consecuencias.

—Vamos, nena, vente, quiero ver como chorreas —mi cuerpo se contorsionaba—. Exprímelo como lo harías con mi pene.

Y con eso me devastó, sus palabras me llevaron al borde. Solo volví a la realidad cuando mi cuerpo se desplomaba desmadejado sobre la cama.

—Rayos, eso estuvo bueno —se notaba la satisfacción en mi voz.

—Créeme, lo vamos a optimizar… Ahora sí, Bellita, se terminó el paseo por _Vainillolandia_, ahora sujétate fuerte, preciosa, porque te voy a joder, en todo el sentido de la palabra —todo se volvió un borrón, me había sacado de la cama y llevado ante la cruz de San Andrés que vi en un primer momento cuando atravesé las cortinas.

Esta, estaba colocada horizontalmente sobre un soporte rectangular, perfectamente forrada. Me acostó boca abajo y apresó mis manos y tobillos con gruesas correas. Hice un pequeño esfuerzo por voltear mi rostro y mirar a mis espaldas, solo para ver que ante mis piernas abiertas de par en par, acercó una caja motorizada con rueditas y un largo y delgado tubo con un regordete consolador en la punta, cubierto por dos condones.

Lo miré con mil incógnitas.

—Tranquila, tú tendrás los controles, si no te gusta y quieres parar, lo haremos. Esto será como con un dildo más, yo solo evaluaré si te estás corriendo o no, linda —asentí cabeceando. La verdad, me daba curiosidad.

Puso un poco de lubricante extra y arrimó la polla robótica a mi centro, nuevamente fue abriendo mis pliegues, ingresando lentamente. Era cierto, se sentía como cualquier otro juguete. Solo escuchaba el zumbido de la maquina que iba penetrando en lo más profundo de mí; suaves empujes, _adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera_. Estaba concentrada en el vaivén, pero repentinamente la intensidad cambió, se volvió constante, certera, _rápida_.

Mis gemidos y jadeos hacían eco en el lugar, el placer se volvía narcótico.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta, no es así, pequeña zorrita?

— ¡Ah! ¡Oh, cielos!

—Sabía que ibas a ser de las mías, bebe. En cuanto escuché tu voz, ese día que llamaste pidiendo mis servicios, supe que debía tenerte —la transformación del ser completa ante mí, la bajeza de instintos—. Sonabas tan desesperada, pero aun así no lloraste, no suplicaste, eras tan diferente a las demás, que te ambicioné. No importaba el cómo, si a sudor o sangre, pero cederías ante mi —_dominio_, _autoridad consumada_, _posesión_, _señorío_.

Gritos en el caos, en la lujuria.

— ¡Puta madre! —chillé. En un movimiento desesperado, lo busqué con los ojos, cuando el enorme espejo me dio la imagen más malditamente grosera y vil. Sus bóxers habían desaparecido, en sus sórdidas manos, su potente verga, una lágrima y un nuevo deseo: _probar, probar_ su cuerpo brioso para mi delirio—. ¡Ay! ¡Mister! —ya no más _pavor_ ni _pánico_—, mas… oh, cielos —pero eso no fue lo único que vi, extrañamente, también vi el reflejo de la zorra, de la puta en mí; lascivia circundante, un cuerpo contorsionado, jadeante, de blancura imperturbable y rubor en los mofletes debido al esfuerzo.

Se acercó a mí, meneando su polla cual rabo, acercándome un vibrador. ¿Un vibrador? ¿Qué no le parece que ya estoy vibrando demasiado?

—Úsalo. Ahora —y no hubo lugar a replicas, cual sierva de sus apetitos, lo hice, lo apoye sobre mí clítoris. Y todo estalló.

— ¡No! ¡No más! —y la _petite mort_ vino a mí.

— ¡Argh! —un bramido animal salió de él, cuando los últimos coletazos de su orgasmo lo hacían caer postrado a mis pies.

Debo decir, que a pesar de todo, en ocasiones tuve la tentación de ser una dama... Menos mal que se me pasó rápido.

Aún sobre el extremo placer y lo atrofiado de mis neuronas luego de mi liberación, seguía preguntándome: ¿para qué carajos necesita maquinas? Si con esa tremenda arma que tiene entre las piernas es más que suficiente. Mmm, si la sigo observando así, me volveré bizca, pero he de reconocer que sería un perfecto material de estudio.

Luego de unos brevísimos minutos, en los que mi mente se quería perder en el país de los sueños, sentí cómo la maquina era retirada de mí.

—No te duermas, pequeña, que esto todavía no termina, aún tengo mucho más para ti —ante lo filosas de sus palabras, abrí mis ojos, solo para encontrármelo más que dispuesto nuevamente. Y yo estaba que no podía ni con mi alma.

Nuevamente, me tomó en brazos, ahora con suma delicadeza, al parecer habían menguado un poco sus ansias. Me llevó hasta el diván de cuero, haciéndome apoyar mis antebrazos en el respaldo, me puso en cuatro, sus musculosos muslos rozaban mi trasero, una mano aquí, otra allá, perdiéndose en los confines de mi cuerpo.

Sentía su dureza entre mis piernas, el calor húmedo que transmitía. Y nuevamente jugó, se proclamó rey y tomó posesión. Su enrojecido glande hacía una lánguida recorrida; _arriba, abajo_, _arriba, abajo_, solo la maldita punta y se iba. Para este momento, nuevamente mis sentidos se encendieron, la exasperación fluía en mí.

— ¿Estás lista? —no tuve tiempo a contestar, con una honda estocada, avanzó, conquistó sobre mí.

De los fuertes empellones, el diván se iba moviendo de su lugar, sus patas chirriaron contra el piso.

—Mmm, sí, así, no pares, Masen…—hablé, a duras penas.

—Edward… mi nombre es Edward —dijo, entre jadeos.

Tomó mi pelo en un puño, haciéndome arquear y ofrecerle mi culo para su deleite.

¡Santísima mierda! ¿Y a este que le dieron? ¿Duracell? _Mete, saca, mete, saca, mete, saca_; sí seguíamos a este ritmo, dudo que me pudiera sentar bien de aquí a una semana.

— ¡Vamos, maldita sea! Muévete, así, así —manos como garfios aprisionaban mi cintura, marcando un ritmo cadencioso.

Su falo, con dureza se clavaba en mí, sin beneplácito ni perdón. A estas alturas, desenfrenados gritos y aullidos ensordecían todo a mí alrededor.

«Sigo diciendo, ¿para qué demonios quiere maquinas sexuales si él es una? Y una de mucha potencia, hay que resaltar».

—Edward —mi voz sonaba irreal—, voy a… ¡me vengo! —cual gata en celo, me restregué contra él.

— ¡No! Aún no… Más, solo un poco más —me habló, en voz de mando.

Exploraba mi coño con movimientos circulares, esto claramente era una profunda cogida, placer genuino. _Excavaba en mí_, buscando mi punto inerte hasta el momento.

De un momento a otro, mis ojos voltearon en sus cuencas, oh, si. El maldito desgraciado lo había encontrado, me iba a correr durísimo, de eso estaba segura, solo esperaba no dejarlo atrás.

—No puedo más, déjame, déjame, Mister — _suplicaba, sollozaba_. Al final, sus palabras se cumplieron, y aquí estaba yo, tomando como religión su tormento.

—Ahora, apriétame, nena… ¡Sí! Déjalo ir, déjalo —no había experimentado antes una corrida tan dura y explosiva como esta. Chorros espesos y calientes prolongaron mi excitación, era como si aun a través del condón los sintiese.

Ahora fluctuaba en el tercer cielo, aunque seguía sintiendo a mí aguerrido guerrero aprisionado en mí.

En mi mente, un pensamiento constante: _Hay que reconocer que, puede que el sexo sea pecado, pero sabe divino._

—Oh, si —dijo, guaso y con mofa—. Es hora de irnos —se separó de mi cuerpo, buscando sus prendas en el piso.

Con infinita flaqueza, me propuse buscar las mías, solo esperaría unos minutos para agarrar energía.

No sé si fueron segundos en lugar de minutos, pero cuando volví de mi letargo, Edward me observaba con mis ropas en sus manos. Cual niña pequeña, me tomó de la mano y empezó a vestirme con proeza, prenda por prenda.

.

.

.

Media hora después, volvía a travesar las persianas de hierro del galpón; donde me adentré en lo desconocido, en lo extremo, insinuante sobremanera y efervescente para los sentidos.

«Ahora sí, con absoluta franqueza puedo decir que, cuando soy buena, soy buena; pero cuando soy mala, soy mucho mejor. Tal vez he perdido mi reputación ante mí misma, pero no la echo en falta. Ya saben lo que dicen: _"Las chicas buenas van al cielo, las malas a todas partes"_».

Masen, con un último beso, por demás agridulce, se despidió de mí, montando en un Vanquish negro, para luego perderse en las turbias calles de L.A.

Alejándome de nuestra burbuja, inicié nuevamente mi camino. Este solo fue el comienzo de una aventura, no sé que pasará de aquí en más, no sé cómo me irá en la famosa boda, ni tampoco si Mister _M._ y yo tendrémos de nuevo una cita para follar, o si el _Doctor Love C._ saldrá en mi ayuda. Solo sé que me redescubrí a mí misma, aprendiendo nuevas peripecias, saltando límites, probando que soy una chica que sabe divertirse.

Puse en marcha a mi bebé, y de regreso a casa comencé a canturrear…

_Get up (Get on up)__  
__Get up (Get on up)__  
__Stay on the scene (Get on up) like a sex machine (Get on up)__  
__Get up (Get on up)__  
__Get up (Get on up)__  
__Stay on the scene (Get on up) like a sex machine (Get on up)__  
__Get up (Get on up)__  
__Stay on the scene (Get on up) like a sex machine (Get on up)_

* * *

**¡Gracias a mi Beta, que me acompañó en esta locura! ¡Te adoro, Ari!**

Beteado por Ariana Mendza

* * *

.

_¡Hola!... ¿Hay alguien? Porque aquí les llego con esto, ojalá y les guste._

_Nos leemos, un cálido saludo y hasta la próxima._


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola cariños!

De nuevo por aquí, pero ahora solo para avisar que las votaciones del contest ya iniciaron.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron un tiempo para dejarme un reviews y a las lectoras silenciosas también, gracias por los alertas y favoritos; confesare que estaba un poco insegura, por ser mi primer lemmon de estas categorías y también el primer contest en el que me decidí a participar.

Ni se imaginan como me alegraron y motivaron sus palabras ¡Gracias!

Varias preguntaron sobre una posible continuación y les diré que si está planificada, ahora les toca conocer al Doctor C., cerrar ideas y saber como acaba todo.

Les recuerdo que si desean apoyar el OS, este es el link para votar

~pollaward2

Saluditos.


End file.
